The girl who found my soul
by Enderoreo01
Summary: Endra has died of a squid drowining and suddenly deadlox finds two beautiful girls in the forest and one is his perfect other half ...
1. Chapter 1

Sky's POV

I just watched as they carried endras body away from the city sighing i looked at the flowers in my hand from dawn. She was so young i cried a little thinking of the peaceful look on her face when we had found her on the shore..

Deadlox's POv

I saw bloody footprints leading towards where endra had been found i saw a girl and another girl around my age sitting next to each other it was scary cause one was bleeding like heck it was horrible i almost screamed. I then saw the bleeding one laugh and smile weakly the arrow was straight through her just looked at the other one and pulled out the long,sharp arrow i was shocked. The bleeding one had brown long hair and bright headphones like mine with a budder and other color hoodie. The one helping her had a black tank top with short black shorts. Hurt one also had the brightest converse hightops i'd ever seen while the friend had black with leather and spikes.I saw the bright girl get up perfectly fine and walk over "Hi my name is SN i hope you can lead me to a village?"a faint smile played her friend looked at me and started chanting spells like crazy she would be perfect for seto. ...

Sn's POV

I saw this guy in front of me and he was handsome alright, flowing locks, nice smile,and pale skin, I loved him immediately i couldn't help was his name i found out just by looking through his mind he was a beautiful inside and out.I looked over at pixely sparkles my bfffffff i couldn't be alive without her if there was such thing as death cause i never experienced death,pain,or worry i was carefree completely...

Pixely's POV

I was really mad he had been watching us no one should watch a girl injured and not say a word so i started cussing in enderman with some spells thrown in there i hopped when the flying donkey butter thing gets here it will be much better he will kill the stupid human!I couldn't help myself when sn jumped off a cliff for some reason and i had to run to even get close but dealox grabbed her gave me a half smile and pulled her to her feet "Oh i was having fun !"she wined jokingly at him. God i hated people like him but, they were a perfect match ..

Deadlox's POV

I was in was my perfect other half she was carefree and didn't complain about my hair or anything!She had those technicolor eyes that shine like there is a stained glass in them Her shorts were jean and they had bright pins all over them with stuff like smiley faces and peace signs her friend was pretty too but really Goth it was kinda when i heard rustling like a predator watching us all i could think was don't we turned to see Seto ? He was smiling at me and when he saw the girls he kinda laughed until he saw the blood on sn's shirt fading "Umm Ty who are these lovely ladies?" i knew he was focused on her friend who had finally spoken "I am pixely sparkles the finest sorceress anyone knows." She smirked at seto until he used a light spell to brighten the air...

Seto's POV

I was in love with pixely she was a good sorceress and good looking i kept trying to find a way to say "Hey guys are you ok !?" i looked over to see sky,jerome,jason and the frog all coming over on a set of black horses the were very concerned by the look jerome had as he looked at the two girls but the colorful one said something not most girls say when sky is there "Hey your dealoxd's friends right so glad to meet you im sn and this is pixely !" They all just started laughing with relief and soon after a while we were home safe and sound no worries what so ever...


	2. Where am i !

Deadlox's POV

I was talking to sn who was goofy and random when we saw seto with his arm around pixely both were obviously in love so we just smiled and sn gave me this look with these technicolor eyes she leaned over, and kissed me on the cheek.I smiled and blushed a super bright crimson and kissed her on the cheek back "Wanna go fishing down by the flower bay ?" a smile played her lips "Sure should i get the lucky rod ?"laughing she nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder for a minute until i went to get the i came back and we were heading to the flower bay where me and sky had met i just smiled thinking my perfect other half was walking next to me with her headphones turned on and nodding...

Sn's POV

I smiled thinking about the warmth that was in his mind about me i loved deadlox was perfect for soon reached the bay where fish were practically jumping out of the water and the sun barely peeking from behind the mountains and water sparkling.I felt his hand brush by mine and on instinct i held it tight i had my sword hidden in my back pack just in case something happened. He pulled out the rod and swung out the line for what felt like forever and finally sat down next to me as i threw out mine into a strange patch of ice that was moving...

Deadlox's POV

I saw the ice moving and wrapped my arm around sn showing that she was not going anywhere with the creatures under that ice.A huge claw thing came out and grabbed sn then me and started pulling us under but then i saw that it was made of cobwebs and pistons that were perfectly placed for started struggling like crazy and suddenly took out a diamond sword and started cutting but it made no mark at squids came out laughing evilly and looked at me then sn who looked a little pale at the sight of squids coming towards us "Foolllishhhhh humanssss whyyyyy are youuuu here onnnnn ourrrr bayyyyy offff fflowwweerrsssssss." They hissed and spluttered as the came closer with swords and bows sn looked a little more clam as they started to take us towards a machine that would cut us free but there was two cages to separate us. I stared at her as they cut us free and put us in the cages i reached out to her crying slightly at the sign of her tears "Ourssss leaderssss hasssss specialssss plansssss for the girllllll she will be hissss perfect aprenticeeeeee." they started laughing meanly and took her cage to the other side of a wall i looked at the squids in horror when they pulled out a sleeping dust and started feeling dizzy ...

Sky's POV

I had heard screams from the bay of flowers and immediatly ran all the way there just to see squids taking sn and deadlox into the icy bay i just stared not wanting to make it worse i almost screamed but i contained it.I thought to myself i need back up i cant just go alone i need a sorcerer or two thinking of pixely and i need jason, captain sparklez

and sundee i quickly ran to the village and quickly shouted out to the others tobuscus jason and sundee came out but they were the only ones "Awww you woke us up"yawned toby as he stretched "Ya whats da problem ?" mumbled jason sundee just yawned and i explained quickly as they all nodded in unison " We better hurry"whispered jason...

Sn's POV

I woke up on a table held down by cobwebs i just moved my arm as a strange dark squid came in he looked at me and nodded as a few other squids came in with supplies. I was worried what were they planning "Umm whats going on here what are you doing ?"I was super scraed as they all smiled evilly the dark one took a needle and shoved it in my arm it didnt hurt it just burned i struggled as one brought out a jar that was decorated darkly "Thisss willl finishhh her transformationssss."he hissed and poured the powder in my mouth i coughed and sputtered as he poured about half the jar in my mouth ...

Dealox's POV

I struggled as i woke on a table and tried to struggle but it was in vain as i watched squids come in and take a needle and shoved it in my arm it burned badly and hurt the they poured a sparkling powder in my mouth i kept coughing and choking as they poured it in i struggled they best i could to free myself i flet pains all over i screamed loudly and then...

Sky's POV

I just watched as the ice opened and squids poured out but they didn't attack instead they screamed loudly as a large cage opened to reveal two dark people roaring and screaming loudly i saw they wore dark things but were pure white with purple eyes but i knew who they were i knew the horrible truth...


	3. lost wishes

?'s POV

I had to admit my experiment had worked now i had two perfect ender dragon the girl had a soul that couldn't be broken but the boy who i now called enderlox

had none the girl guarded him and obeyed me because of my perfect threats that would turn real if she didn't obey. So when i saw the horror on their faces i laughed at the pain the sky army felt as they watched their friends go in for the kill...

Tobuscus's POV

I was pretty shocked when i saw sn and deadlox as a creature of murderness i just stood therewith my mouth wide open when they grabbed a tree and tried to wack sky into the river we just dodged and jumped until we couldn't any more and i saw squids surrounding us as they grabbed us and tried to drown looked in horror and suddenly grabbed deadlox and ...

Sky's POV

We all watched as sn kissed Ty and held him close there was a flash of light as we watched her fall and ty float down gently. Ty stared at us with a suprised expression " Whaa wha happened ? "we just stared in horror as he shook his head he was perfectly normal i almost cried it was like if budder died and then came back! "Seriously sky what happened ?"

i sighed "Ty you and sn were turned into dragon hybrids and your safe but we aren't sure about sn."...

Seto's POv

When sky had came back with ty but not sn i was worried "Sky wheres sn ?" "Don't know but she saved ty." we stared at each other when toby ran in being his goofy self and hugged us tightly. We were kinda weirded out un til he shouted and jerome and jason came in with sn she was bleeding badly and her hair was pure white "Oh god! " whispered sky . Ty came in and saw her and ran over pulling her into his amrs "Sn don't you dare leave me don't!"I had to wrestle her out of his arms and put her on a hospital bed...

Ty's POV

I held her hand tightly and sat there guarding her from anyone who dared hurt her. Thats when she opened her eyes and smiled weakly "Ty im dying i need you to go to the aether and tell the aether dragon that what happened please it will save me i swear to god." I hugged her knowing we had a portal at toby's house i laid her hand on her chest and ran . All i could think is i can save her i can save her. I realized how i must be crazy to go after one of the aether legends i had too for her i had too ! I packed a bag with a sword and found some strange clothing that was laying on my bed along with armor and a beautiful single earring...

Toby's POV

I heard a noise downstairs and decided to came with me and with an annoyed sigh said"Jesus christ toby whoever is down there is as stealthy as-"

and suddenly we saw Ty jumping through the aether portal...


End file.
